


Ghost

by cheonsagateun, yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crime, M/M, Suspense, TAKABURC, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang Hantu datang dan pergi dari kehidupan Steve begitu saja.</p><p>(atau: Jessica Jones AU untuk Steve dan Bucky. Didedikasikan untuk #TAKABURC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel, penggalan puisi di dalamnya milik lostcap. saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

**Brooklyn,**

_16 Desember 2012_

.

.

.

Steve memandang ke atas, ke arah plang nama kedai yang ia mau masuki.

Begitu tiba di dalam, Steve tak lagi mengingat nama kedai yang baru saja ia lihat.

Steve duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di dalam kedai. Sepenglihatan pemuda berambut pirang itu, kedai ini terbilang cukup laris. Mejanya adalah satu-satunya yang belum terisi di dalam kedai. Steve bersyukur setidaknya dapat tempat duduk.

Pemuda bermata biru itu baru saja selesai memesan ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain duduk di depannya.

"Maaf," pemuda itu tersenyum malu, "aku lihat kursi di mejamu masih kosong. Yang lain sudah penuh dan di luar dingin, jadi…."

Steve melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek. Matanya biru terang, seperti warna langit musim panas. Di luar dingin dan salju masih turun dan Steve bukan orang yang arogan. Berbagi kursi di situasi seperti ini bukanlah hal besar baginya.

Steve mengamati pemuda di depannya secara lebih baik. Badan pemuda itu jauh lebih besar dibanding badan Steve, tapi semua orang berbadan lebih besar dari Steve. Berotot, namun tidak berlebihan seperti binaragawan. _Mungkin rutin berkunjung ke gimnasium_ , pikir Steve.

"Uh, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kau menatapku begitu…," pemuda itu menghentikan kata-katanya begitu saja. Steve menebak, pemuda itu tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Steve tersenyum tipis ke arah sang pemuda bermata biru.

"Maaf. Ini kebiasaanku. Aku adalah seorang ilustrator dan menggambar menghidupiku, jadi mengamati sesuatu adalah—"

"Ah, aku mengerti!" seruan pemuda di hadapan Steve membuatnya berhenti menjelaskan. Steve ingat melihat cengiran lebar ditujukan kepadanya. Gigi putih bersih, deretan rapi, bibir yang sedikit pecah, tampak kering mungkin oleh karena cuaca. Pemuda itu Steve kategorikan tampan. Wajah itu cocok untuk menjadi model seperti yang ia lihat di televisi beberapa kali bersama Sam.

Steve berbincang beberapa waktu bersama pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingat topik apa yang tengah mereka persoalkan, tapi saat membahas hal tersebut, pesanan Steve datang.

Steve ingat menanyakan nama pemuda di hadapannya. Steve ingat pemuda itu balik menanyakan namanya. Steve ingat memberikan namanya.

Steve ingat ia pernah mengingat nama pemuda itu.

Steve tidak ingat nama pemuda itu.

"—Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke kedai ini, Steve?" tanya pemuda itu. Ada senyuman di bibir sang pemuda. Sambil memangku wajah di tangan, pemuda tersebut menatap Steve intens.

"Aku baru saja dari toko yang menjadi langgananku. Peralatan gambarku sudah hampir tak layak pakai dan Sam tidak sengaja mematahkan salah satu di antaranya. Ia mengajukan untuk menemaniku, tapi aku bersikukuh bahwa sesi terapinya lebih penting," jawab Steve. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berbicara begitu banyak, tapi rasanya mudah saja berbagi di depan pemuda ini.

"Sam temanmu ini, ikut terapi?"

"Ia yang memberi terapi, tepatnya. Sam membantu begitu banyak veteran perang," ujar Steve mengklarifikasi. Pemuda di depannya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalian dekat?" tanya pemuda di hadapan Steve. Tak sekalipun mata biru itu melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Steve.

Giliran Steve yang mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil mengingat Sam Wilson dan selera humornya yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang terbaik—atau begitulah yang sering Sam proklamasikan. "Begitulah," jawabnya, "Sam kadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia rekan seflat terbaik yang pernah kudapati."

Steve ingat pemuda di hadapanya banyak tersenyum. Hal ini membuat ia sedikit terinfeksi; Steve tersenyum pula sebanyak beberapa kali.

Steve larut dalam pembicaraan lagi dan tidak mengingat apa yang ia dan pemuda di hadapannya sama-sama ucapkan.

"—Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tolong jangan tertawa," kata Steve sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "empat Juli."

Pemuda itu tidak tertawa.

Steve Rogers adalah seorang ilustrator di salah satu penerbit komik terkemuka Amerika Serikat. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya; suatu impian masa kecil yang menjadi suatu kenyataan. Ukuran tubuhnya tidak lagi dipersoalkan di dunia kerja, tak seperti dulu saat ia jadi bahan olokan teman sebayanya. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi teman satu flat dengan Sam Wilson, seorang veteran perang yang kembali dan mendapat izin menjadi seorang terapis. Sam adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya. Steve selalu memandang kagum Sam yang bekerja ikhlas hati untuk membantu veteran-veteran lainnya, memandang kagum dalam diam.

Steve tidak ingat—

Steve tidak ingat kapan ia keluar dari kedai—

Steve tidak ingat kapan pembicaraannya selesai, kapan pemuda di hadapannya berdiri dan beranjak, kapan—

Steve tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia sudah berada di depan flatnya lagi—

Steve tidak—

Steve tidak ingat melihat Sam, tapi Sam ada di situ, berdiri, berada dekat—

Sam tidak—

Ada suara tembakan: satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh kali, delapan kali, sembilan—

Steve ingat ada warna merah—

Steve—

Ada jeritan—

Pemuda berambut pirang jatuh ke lantai flatnya sendiri, terduduk di samping tubuh bersimbah darah. Tubuh itu adalah Sam Wilson, seorang terapis untuk para veteran perang; seorang teman sekamar dari seorang Steve Rogers, pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang lahir pada tanggal empat di bulan Juli, hari kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat.

—tapi Steve tahu bahwa itu adalah jeritannya sendiri.

Sebelum semuanya gelap, Steve melihat sebuah kertas yang terkena noda darah berada di tangannya. Tulisan di kertas itu menggunakan tinta merah, bunyinya:

[ _Happy belated 4th July, Steve._ ]

Steve melihat tanggal di kalender—

Hari ini tanggal enam belas di bulan Desember.

—Steve ingat hari ini.

—

**Brooklyn,**

_16 Desember 2016_

.

.

.

Samuel Thomas Wilson adalah seorang veteran perang untuk Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat—

—atau itulah yang tertulis di catatan resmi. Di catatan tidak resmi, _di catatan SHIELD_ , Sam adalah kandidat tunggal untuk eksperimen Captain America menggunakan serum dari Dr. Abraham Erskine bertahun-tahun lalu, yang akhirnya disempurnakan oleh SHIELD. Sam wafat empat tahun lalu di tangan Steve Rogers, seorang pemuda ringkih yang akhirnya mengambil tempat sebagai Captain America menggantikan Sam.

Hari ini adalah hari kematian Sam. Oleh karena itu, Steve sedang menggenggam berkas-berkas seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya dahulu kala, bertahun-tahun silam. Steve duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor kosong SHIELD. Lantai ini memang tidak banyak dilalui oleh agen lain karena lantai ini memang khusus diperuntukkan bagi agen berlevel tinggi,

seperti Steve,

dan Romanoff.

"—Mungkin saat ini Sam sedang menertawaimu yang selalu sentimental di tanggal enam belas Desember dari atas sana, Steve," kata Natasha sambil menepuk pundak Steve. Ada senyuman tipis yang Steve berikan pada agen berambut merah yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar, Natasha. Dia pasti sedang terpingkal-pingkal di sana."

Empat tahun lalu, Steve memang membunuh Sam—atau lebih tepatnya, dipaksa membunuh Sam. Seseorang berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya, mengendalikan tubuhnya, dan menggunakan pistol untuk mengakhiri nyawa Sam di tangan sahabatnya sendiri, di saat yang paling tidak ia sangka.

Empat tahun lalu, polisi menyerbu flatnya setelah mendengar laporan 911 dari seorang tetangga yang mengaku mendengar suara tembakan. Steve sempat masuk ke kantor polisi, mengalami interogasi selama beberapa jam, sampai akhirnya seorang agen yang mengaku bernama Phil Coulson datang membebaskannya. Belakangan, Steve mengetahui bahwa kasusnya sama dengan kasus pembunuhan Howard Stark di tangan Maria Stark pada 16 Desember 1991.

Seorang pengendali pikiran—di dunia tempat tentara super, seorang ilmuwan yang dapat membesar dan menjadi hijau, kedatangan dewa dari luar angkasa, Steve tak lagi mempersoalkan kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran yang di mata awam _tidak mungkin bisa ada_ —adalah dalang di balik kasus tahun 1991 dan juga kasus Steve.

SHIELD memberi nama orang ini: Sang Hantu.

Telah 21 tahun berlalu dan wajah Sang Hantu yang tertangkap kamera tetap sama persis dengan wajah di ingatan Steve yang tersisa dari kejadian empat tahun silam.

Rambut cokelat pendek, mata biru terang seperti warna langit musim panas. Tubuh tegap, otot yang terbentuk dari kehadiran rutin di gimnasium—mungkin lebih, mungkin dari _pelatihan_ tersendiri. Gigi putih bersih, deretan rapi, bibir yang sedikit pecah, tampak kering dan sekarang Steve tahu, memang begitulah wajah Sang Hantu.

Steve tak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu, sekalipun semua hal lain dihapus dari ingatannya oleh Sang Hantu.

Hari ini tepat empat tahun sejak 16 Desember 2012. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sang Hantu di mana pun. Mungkin Steve harus menunggu 21 tahun lagi, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya.

Kali ini ia akan mengalahkan pengendalian pikiran Sang Hantu dan memberikan keadilan yang sepantasnya bagi Sam.

"—Hei, Steve, kembalilah ke Bumi, hei."

Steve menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Natasha sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia tahu, Natasha tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Natasha melirik jam di tangannya. "Ah, waktunya sarapan," Natasha menatap Steve, "mau ikut minum kopi bersamaku dan Clint?"

Steve menggeleng singkat. "Pergilah. Lain kali aku akan menyusul—tapi tidak hari ini."

"Baiklah."

"—Duh, Steve!" Clint, orang yang baru saja namanya dibawa oleh Natasha, muncul dari ujung koridor. Tampaknya perbincangan Steve dan Natasha didengar olehnya.

"Lain kali," Clint meninju main-main lengan Steve, "kau benar-benar harus ikut dengan kami, oke?"

Steve memberikan senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Sudah, sana kalian pergi."

Natasha dan Clint berjalan meninggalkan Steve setelah sempat bertukar senyum dengannya. Steve memandangi punggung mereka yang menuju ke elevator, baru berdiri dari bangkunya—

Secarik kertas tergeletak di lantai. Clint pasti teledor lagi.

Steve mengambil kertas itu—dan wajahnya memucat seketika—

[ _Happy belated 4th July, Steve._ ]

"NATASHA—CLINT—!"

—dan sebelum Steve dapat mencapai pintu, elevator tertutup lebih dahulu, dan ia mendengar suara tembakan sebanyak dua kali dari dalam—disusul oleh tembakan-tembakan lainnya yang bersahutan.

Terlambat untuk mendobrak, elevator sudah berjalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia nekat berlari menuju tangga, melintasi pegangan dan melompat turun alih-alih menapakinya. Tangan Steve langsung berpegang kokoh pada salah satu pegangan tangga lantai satu, berayun sedikit sebelum melompat lagi—mendarat di lantai dasar. Kakinya nyeri berkat pendaratan yang tak begitu sempurna, tetapi ditahan karena nyawa kedua sahabatnya lebih penting sekarang. Dipaksakannya berlari sampai depan elevator yang tertutup.

Ada darah yang mengalir keluar. Biner biru Steve menggelap, tubuhnya dipaksakan untuk membuka paksa hingga elevator terbuka.

Steve tidak ingat—

Steve tidak ingat apa lagi yang ia lihat selain Clint dan Natasha yang bersimbah darah, juga tubuh Maria Hill yang berdiri seakan ia melayang.

.

.

.

Natasha dan Clint terbaring kritis di Ruang ICU.

Sementara Maria Hill belum dapat dimintai keterangan apapun. Tingkahnya seperti orang linglung. Steve merasa _dejavu_. Kertas yang ia temukan waktu itu tersimpan dalam saku, akan berguna sebagai petunjuk. Tanggal yang sama, tahun yang berbeda. Tidak hanya Sam, Natasha dan Clint juga. Teman-temannya. Memikirkan itu, membuat kepalan tangannya mengerat.

Sang Hantu kembali. Entah apa alasannya. Entah apa tujuannya.

Jemarinya mengetuk kayu berpelitur ketika berpikir. Mencoba menarik benang merah dari tumpukan hal mustahil. Tetapi semakin ia mencoba menarik, semakin kusut benang yang ia raih.

Nihil. Nihil.

.

.

.

Maria Hill berkata bahwa ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Dan Steve mendengarkan walau pikirannya menjelajah. Mendengarkan bagaimana kronologis kejadian. Maria sedang berada di dalam elevator menuju lantai dasar ketika Natasha dan Clint masuk. Hanya ada obrolan biasa dengan atmosfir pekerjaan—sebelum obrolan itu berhenti dan tragedi itu terjadi. Steve mengamati bagaimana biner kelam wanita itu bergerak, menggapai ingatan yang samar, dan di saat yang sama, ia tahu bahwa Maria mengatakan kebenaran.

Mereka terdiam lama sebelum dipecah oleh rentetan kalimat.

“Howard Stark. Maria Stark. Sam Wilson. 16 Desember. Semua itu kasus yang sama—dengan pelaku yang kemungkinan besar sama.”

Mendengarnya membuat bahu Steve menegang.

“Kau tahu kenapa kami tidak mengejarnya?”

Ia menggeleng, “Tidak.”

“Mengejarnya adalah jalan buntu, Steve.” Wanita itu menarik napas, “Semakin kau mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapainya, ia akan menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti ilusi semata.”

“Tapi aku harus. Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mati.”

Maria Hill menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum lemah.

“Maaf, Steve. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan.”

Steve mengangguk. Tidak mengatakan mengenai pesan-pesan yang ditujukan padanya dari Sang Hantu.

.

.

.

Walau informasinya sedikit, Steve bukan orang yang akan menyerah dengan mudah. Terus dicarinya informasi mengenai Sang Hantu, mendatangi tiap-tiap lokasi yang dapat membantu. Seluruh informasi mengenai korban—seperti Sam, Clint, Natasha—dirangkumnya dalam satu buku. Buku yang terus bertambah tulisannya tiap ia mendengar berita baru yang dapat membantu penyelidikan. Diputuskannya untuk bekerja seorang diri, dibulatkannya tekad untuk menemukan Sang Hantu dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

Dan Steve tidak ingat apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah kedai, pun ia tak lagi ingat namanya. Ia tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi di dalamnya, yang ia ingat hanya satu hal.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang pemuda familiar.

Steve tidak ingat nama dan wajahnya.

 

Yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana langkahnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Clint dan Natasha dirawat.

.

.

.

Clint sudah terbangun beberapa hari kemudian, berbicara patah demi patah kata dengan kesaksian yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Maria. Steve memaksakan sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung seraya berkata, “Istirahatlah, Sobat.” ditambah tepuk-tepuk di pundak. Natasha masih di Ruang ICU, dengan mata terpejam dalam tidur lelap. Dengan banyaknya agen-agen lain yang mencoba berbicara dengan Clint, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang rawat. Sayup-sayup didengarnya tawa Clint dan itu membuatnya menghela napas lega.

Sayangnya lega itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Ketika kelebatan bayangan hitam terlintas di depan mata, napasnya tertahan.

Steve melihatnya,

Sang Hantu di sana. Berlari hingga sosoknya terlihat seperti bayangan dan Steve menyusulnya.

 

 

(tetapi luput pada sebuah kertas dengan ucapan _Happy belated 4th July, Steve_ yang terjatuh tanpa sengaja.)

.

.

.

_Apa yang ia inginkan?_

Pertanyaan itu terus didengungkan kepalanya tiap langkah. Langkahnya dipacu, mengikuti langkah Sang Hantu. Lorong demi lorong, jalan demi jalan. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Sang Hantu kabur—tidak sebelum ia memberikan keadilan atas nama Sam dan yang lainnya.

 

 

 

Kedua pasang kaki itu berhenti di atas jembatan.

“Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?”

Biner biru Steve menatap lurus sosok itu. _Sang Hantu._ Amarah terpantul seperti kilat-kilat petir, memercik berusaha memusnahkan apa yang membuatnya benci. Sementara sosok pemuda di seberangnya, tampak santai dan kasual. Steve ingat jelas. Rambut cokelat, mata biru cerah, tubuh tegap. Tiap detil wajah yang terbakar dalam benak—terbakar oleh api amarah. Detil wajah yang pernah ia lihat bertahun silam, detil yang tak berubah.

Sang Hantu menggelengkan kepala, “Steve, Steve. Apa kau tidak mengingatku?”

Hening merambati mereka bagai mencari mangsa.

“Ini aku.” Pemuda di seberang itu tersenyum timpang, “Bucky.”

Alisnya terangkat.

 

_Steve ingat,_

_nama pemuda itu adalah Bucky dan mereka bertemu di depan secangkir kopi._

 

Ingatan itu muncul tiba-tiba. Bayangan Bucky yang duduk di sisinya empat tahun yang lalu—masa ketika Steve belum menjadi Kapten Amerika. Masa ketika Sam masih hidup. Dan begitu itu terlintas di benaknya, kepalan tangan Steve mengeras sebelum diarahkan menuju rahang Bucky.

Dan Bucky mengayunkan tangannya, menahan pukulan yang diarahkan. Matanya sempat membulat sejenak, sebelum kembali ke ukuran normal.

“Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Steve?”

.

.

.

Steve tidak ingat.

Steve tidak ingat nama pemuda itu ketika pertama ia berjumpa. Steve tidak ingat bagaimana pembicaraan mereka berakhir dan ia keluar dari kedai. Steve tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke flatnya. Steve tidak ingat bahwa ia bercerita tentang Sam, menceritakan kekagumannya pada Sam dengan mata berbinar, dan Bucky tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Tangan Bucky waktu itu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan kalimat ringan, “Tenang, kelak kau akan sehebat dia,” dan senyum penuh makna.

Steve tidak ingat apa-apa selain Maria Hill yang berdiri. Pun tidak ingat bahwa waktu itu—ia melihat Bucky. Berdiri di dekat jendela. Berdiri seakan ia hantu penunggu. Steve berteriak, “Siapa kau?!” dan Bucky terpaksa menepuk pundaknya.

Steve tidak ingat bahwa di hari itu, ia bertemu dengan Sang Hantu. Di sebuah kedai yang tidak lagi ia ingat. Pertemuan itu hanya sekilas. Manik Steve waktu itu membulat tak percaya, belahan bibirnya baru bergerak hendak meneriakkan kalimat ketika bahu Bucky menyenggol bahunya.

.

.

.

Baku hantam tak dapat terelakkan. Bunyi tinju beradu menghiasi udara. Satu orang berpikir bahwa ini dilakukan untuk memberikan keadilan, sementara yang satu lagi berpendapat bahwa ini untuk,

menggapai.

 

Laksana Icarus yang terbang menuju matahari dengan sayap lilin. Icarus yang ingin menggapai matahari. Hanya perlu satu sentuhan, satu sentuhan untuk membuat lupa. Hanya perlu satu sentuhan, satu sentuhan untuk mengendalikan orang. Bucky melakukannya, sentuhan pertama adalah sentuhan bersahabat. Steve tidak tahu bahwa tepukan penenang itu membawa menuju penyesalan.

Sahabat Steve, sahabat-sahabat Steve yang lain, di mata Bucky hanyalah sebuah medium—

 

—untuk menggapai.

 

(ia tak tahu cara apa lagi yang lebih efektif selain ini _—Bucky tak tahu lagi_.)

.

.

.

Pukulan mendarat di wajah Bucky. Tendangan mendarat di ulu hati Steve. Satu orang tidak mau mengalah, satu orang terpaksa tidak mengalah. Lebam demi lebam terus tercetak dan menghiasi wajah keduanya. Debu beterbangan beriringan dengan sengitnya pertarungan. Tidak ada yang mencoba mengalah.

“Apa kau ingat semuanya?”

Senyum Bucky terulas timpang.

“Kau yang menginginkannya, Steve. Secara tak langsung.”

“... bukan seperti ini.”

Terdengar seperti gumaman. Cukup keras untuk Bucky dengar.

“Bukan dengan membunuh temanku!”

Gumaman itu kemudian menjelma menjadi setengah teriakan. Teriakan yang cukup untuk membuat Bucky terdiam.

“Kau hanya pengendali pikiran, wajar kalau kau tak paham.”

Ketika mendengarnya, senyum di wajah Bucky padam.

 

 

 

(salah, ini _salah_ ,

tetapi Icarus tetap mengepakkan sayapnya menuju matahari tak peduli ia akan terbakar—Icarus tidak tahu cara lain untuk _menggapai_.)

.

.

.

Pukulan demi pukulan terus dilancarkan oleh Kapten Amerika, beberapa berhasil ditangkisnya, lebih banyak yang mendarat di tubuhnya. Pada satu momen, kedua manik biru mereka bersua. Steve perlahan menurunkan kepalan tangannya, Bucky tidak tahu apa yang menjadikannya demikian—apakah semua yang dikatakan matanya berhasil terbaca?

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Bucky adalah, ia berada terlalu dekat dengan tepi jembatan.

Sampai satu dorongan dan satu langkah lengah membuatnya tertarik ke bawah.

 

 

Dan Icarus turun ke bawah setelah mendekati matahari. Turun menuju lautan. Sayapnya sudah meleleh berkat terik mentari—tak ada yang menyelamatkannya kini.

Bucky tertawa.

Bucky tertawa begitu gravitasi menariknya menuju dekap sungai.

 

 

Dan Steve menatap ke bawah. Menyaksikan bagaimana Bucky terjatuh dari atas sebagaimana Icarus setelah berusaha menggapai surya. Di bawah ada air yang menawarkan lagu kematian. Langkahnya tertatih begitu ia melangkah pergi, lututnya masih lemas dan bilur-bilur di tubuhnya mulai mendera dengan rasa sakit perlahan.

 

Beberapa meter lagi dan tubuh Bucky ditelan.

Dan Steve terjatuh setelahnya. Tepat ketika mengingat manik biru cerah milik Bucky sebelumnya. Manik itu tidaklah kelam dan jahat. Manik itu lembut dan hangat.

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka dan ia terbatuk. Parunya seakan penuh, nyeri tiap kali ia menarik napas. Begitu matanya terbuka lebar, ia menyadari satu hal. Ia hidup.

Seharusnya ia bersua dengan sungai, selayaknya akhir Icarus yang menginginkan surya. Surya yang tidak peduli apakah ia ada atau tidak. Tetapi surya dalam kisahnya peduli—surya dalam kisahnya adalah surya yang rela menyentuh lautan. Ketika memikirkan itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Ia tertawa, senang bercampur geli.

Mungkin setelah ini ia harus kembali ke sebuah kedai kopi di Brooklyn. Bukan untuk mencari korban lain. Untuk obrolan bersama Steve ditemani segelas kopi.

Tanpa perlu perantara, mungkin.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Steve kembali bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Kali ini ketika menunggu hujan reda. Rambut cokelat pendek yang turun karena beratnya air hujan, mata biru terang seperti warna langit musim panas. Tubuh tegap, otot yang terbentuk dari pelatihan tersendiri. Gigi putih bersih, deretan rapi, bibir yang sedikit pecah, namun basah karena tetes-tetes air hujan.

Pemuda itu menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, “Hei, Steve! Lama tak bertemu.” Senyum di wajah pemuda itu cerah—dan familiar.

Teramat familiar.

Detik itu Steve sadar, bahwa ia kembali dalam repetisi yang sama.

.

.

.

_“Oh, Icarus!_  
_For all you have fallen, still you flew!_  
_And for a moment, the sun knew of you, too.”_

.

.

.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> #np exo – monster
> 
> HA AKHIRNYA SELESAI (ngelap keringat). sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat ndang sayang dan ~~mbak bela~~ dedek dhani atas challengenya c”:
> 
> buat ~~yang beneran kejadian~~ yucchi sebagai starter, maaf fanficnya kuputer dan kubeginikan ;;;; tiba-tiba ide datang berkat baca-baca puisi di tumblr dan nemu puisi icarus!bucky, jadi-- :___D dan maaaf banget kalo mengecewakanmu, fanficmu kubeginikan, startermu so stunning aku sampai susah napas, dan tulisanku nggak ada apa-apanya ;____; sekali lagi maaf ya ;____;
> 
> dan terima kasih sudah membaca! c”:


End file.
